The Pirate Solution
"The Pirate Solution" is the fourth episode of the third season of the The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Monday, October 12, 2009. Summary When Raj is faced with having to return to , Sheldon hires him and they work long hours. With no buddy, Howard starts hanging out with Leonard and Penny. Extended Plot The guys are celebrating by watching movies written by, including “ ”. Penny is going to have in L.A., since her family will be busy with her brother's trial at that time. Leonard might like him, as he is sort of a chemist. Howard’s mother fixes a tur-briska-fil. ("Turkey stuffed with a brisket, stuffed with gefilte fish. It's not as good as it sounds.") After Penny leaves, Raj describes how his grant money has run out and without a job he might be deported back to . He has spent the last six months fooling around on the Internet. Sheldon thinks he shouldn't go back to India: he can be a stateless pirate instead. No women in that profession. At the university, Raj laments that he won't be able to get hamburgers or back at home. Howard brings some good news. Dr. Laughlin wants someone to join his stellar research team. Raj has a good interview, however, he must work with Dr. Millstone, a woman. He immediately downs two s and then makes an insulting pass at her. No job. Sheldon wants explore string theory from dark matter annihilations, and Raj can work for him. Raj prefers that he works with him, however, Sheldon prefers “for him”. At Sheldon's office the next day, Raj decides that he can work with/for, who makes him undergo an interview which turns out to be his “Bazinga” to Raj. Raj has several reasonable conditions which Sheldon rejects and Raj accepts since he has no other alternative. Penny wants to get kinky by making out in Sheldon's spot. There’s a knock and Penny figures that Sheldon found out, however, it is Howard who is lonely since Raj is now working late house with Sheldon. Despite hints that they want to be along, Howard sits down to watch " ." Sheldon and Raj are focusing on their research at work with some disagreements. Leonard and Penny emerge from the bedroom to find Howard fixing them breakfast. He was there early enough to witness their final climax together which embarasses Penny. He and Raj usually go after on hippie chicks at the on Sundays. This time, Leonard and Penny are less subtle and Howard leaves not before telling them how to finish their breakfast. Penny feels guilty, so Leonard invites him back easily, since Howard was waiting right outside the door. At the university, Sheldon and Raj were arguing their work and Sheldon won’t let him erase his figures. Raj has had enough and leaves. Sheldon goes to Raj’s apartment to tell him that he was correct, though Sheldon won’t admit that he was wrong. They reconcile and will continue to work “for” him and his first job is to drive Sheldon home. Critics *"An episode where very little seems to happen. If the show is going to pair Sheldon and Raj at work from now on then this could have amusing consequences but we shall have to wait and see." - The TV Critic's Review *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference:' Episode name comes from Sheldon's comment on Raj's emigration back to India to "wander the high seas as a stateless pirate". *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=262 *This episode was watched by 13.07 million people with a rating of 5.0 (adults 18-49). *This episode aired in Canada on October 12, 2009. Costume Notes *Sheldon wears his OptiBlocks t-shirt, one of the few shirts that Leonard has also worn (S02E03). Trivia *Howard makes and for Leonard and Penny, saying it is the perfect meal for après l'amour (sex). In two episodes prior, he expresses a similar sentiment regarding scrambled eggs and salami at the comic book store. *When Raj is asked what he is doing during the last six months, he replies, "You know, checking , updating my status, messing up entries." This fact is consistent with what he said in the last episode "The Gothowitz Deviation", "No, I'm behind on my Wiki-reading." *It is unlikely Rajesh didn't know astro- means "star," from Greek, as it is a standard note in introductory astronomy texts, although his mistake could've come from a lack of sleep. *Fourth episode of Season 3 and details Raj's job. Raj switches focus from to , after facing deportation and an opportunity in research is squandered. Coincidentally, the fourth episode of Season 2, "The Griffin Equivalency", also deals with a significant aspect of Rajesh's career, as Raj is featured in for his discovery of a body beyond the . Quotes :Leonard: ' What do you mean he's getting deported? :'Sheldon: ' I believe it means that the U.S. government is going to expel him from the country. He can then either return to his native India, emigrate to another country that's willing to accept him, or wander the high seas as a stateless pirate. (''long pause ensues) Personally, I'd choose pirate. ---- :'Raj: '''I don't want to go back to India. It's ''hot and loud, and there are so many people, ''(''pauses) you have no idea, they are everywhere. ---- :(Sheldon is doing some research) :'Raj: '''Sheldon, are you busy? :'Sheldon: 'Of ''course, ''I'm busy. :'Raj: 'Shall I wait? :'Sheldon: 'Yes, please. :(Raj waits) :'Sheldon: ''(8 seconds later) How may I help you? :'Raj:' I've reconsidered your offer to let me work with you. :'Sheldon: For ''me. :'Raj: 'Yes, ''for you. ---- :'''Howard: Well, usually, on Sundays, I go with Raj to scam on hippie chicks at the farmers market, but he’s still working with Sheldon, so I thought I’d come over here and make you guys scrambled eggs and salami. It’s the perfect meal for apres l’amour. :Penny: Oh, kill me. :Howard: By the way, I couldn’t help overhearing your big finish. Bravo, Leonard. :Penny: See, if you had killed me when I said kill me, I wouldn’t have had to hear that. ---- :Sheldon: Dr. Koothrappali, as your superior, I forbid you from writing on my board! :Raj: You are not my superior. :Sheldon: I am in every way. :Raj: Oh, yeah? Can you do this? (performs complex finger trick) ---- :Sheldon: (Knock, knock, knock) Raj. (Knock, knock, knock) Raj. (Knock, knock, knock) Raj. :Raj: (opens door) I’m busy. :Sheldon: Doing what? :Raj: (Performs finger trick again) :Sheldon: All right, you’ve made your point. Video Gallery Pirate Solution.jpg|Working for Sheldon. Pirate.jpg|How did he know?? Pirate2.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Pirate3.jpg|Working in Sheldon's office. For14.jpg|Professor Laughlin and Dr. Catherine Millstone. For13.jpg|Professor Laughlin. For12.jpg|Raj hitting on his colleague. For11.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. For10.jpg|Penny and Leonard in the morning. For9.jpg|Couple in the morning. For8.png|Raj looking into a new job. For7.png|Taking Sheldon home. For6.jpg|Raj and Sheldon. For5.jpg|Sunday morning. For4.png|Sheldon. For3.jpg|Raj thinking about his future. For2.jpg|Working in Sheldon's office. For1.png|Working in Sheldon's old office. vanity 262.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #262. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Drunk Raj Can Talk to Women Category:Leonard-Penny Together Category:Lenny Category:Astronomy Category:Articles With Photos Category:Articles With Videos Category:The Big Bang Theory